The Fleeca Job
|target = Safety Deposit Box 167 |todo = Go to Get in the ---- Take the to Wait for the to unlock the vault. Put on a mask Enter the bank Take out the Control the Wait for the to get in the Go to the Drive under the }} ---- Go to Unlock the vault Put on a mask Enter the bank Go to the Drill the Get in the }} |fail = Fail to be picked up by Cargobob on the bridge Team runs out of lives Witness killed Bank Teller hits the alarm Player leaves |reward = $57,500 (Easy) $115,000 (Normal) $143,750 (Hard) ---- Unlocks Gas Mask ---- Reduced prices for Kuruma Kuruma (Armored) ---- Achievements and Awards Head for Heists Award ( ) |unlocks = Prison Break |unlockedby = Fleeca Job - Kuruma |protagonists = 2 GTA Online Protagonists }} 'The Fleeca Job ' is the final part of the Fleeca Job, the first heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Description The crew of two players will be tasked by Lester Crest to steal bonds from safety deposit box 167 at the Fleeca on the Great Ocean Highway in Banham Canyon. After completing the set-up missions, the finale sees the two players take up the role of Driver and Driller. The Driver drives them both to Fleeca Bank in the stolen armored Kuruma while the Driller hacks their security system with the same hacking minigame as the previous mission. Just like before, the minigame consists of the player moving a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails and has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D pad rather than the analogue stick if using a controller. After completing the minigame, use the cellphone to unlock the bank's vault. After arriving at the destination, they both equip masks and go into the bank. The Driver controls the NPC witnesses and shoots out the four ceiling mounted security cameras. The Driver must destroy the cameras quickly. An on-screen indicator shows the driver the level of intimidation. They must not kill any of the witnesses but if the intimidation level drops to the minimum, the teller will trip the alarm to alert the police. While this is happening, the Driller goes to the safety deposit boxes at the rear of the bank and plays a drilling minigame to open up the box and take the contents. The Driller's goal is to drill through the lock of Safety Deposit Box 167 (represented on the HUD as a 2D lock mechanism with 4 pins). If the drill is pushed too hard it overheats, turning the bit red, and it takes a few seconds for the bit to cool down. The Driller controls the speed the bit turns using the controller trigger (or the assigned "Fire" button/key on the PC), and how hard the bit is pushed into lock using the left analog stick (or the assigned movement keys/buttons on the PC). After the opening the deposit box, the crew will get a three-star wanted level. They return to the Kuruma and Lester will say that he has paid a getaway guy, who is waiting for the crew at the Zancudo Bridge. There will be multiple police roadblocks along the way. The "getaway guy," Eddie Toh, will be piloting a Cargobob with an electromagnet; drive below the magnet before reaching the tunnel so he can pick up the crew and escape from the police. The two players are then seen in a cut-scene celebrating at the Tequi-la-la. The first time a player starts this heist, there will be no leader set-up cost, as Lester covered it up. Subsequent replays incur 20% of the base total payout, $11,500. Mission Objectives *Go to Lester's Factory. *Get in the Kuruma. ;Driver Objectives *Take the Driller to Fleeca Bank. *Wait for the Driller to unlock the vault. *Put on a mask *Enter the bank *Take out the cameras. *Control the witnesses. *Wait for the Driller to get in the Kuruma. *Go to the pick-up point. *Drive under the Cargobob. ;Driller Objectives *Go to Fleeca Bank. *Unlock the vault *Put on a mask *Enter the bank *Go to the safety deposit box. *Drill the safety deposit box. *Get in the Kuruma. Elite Challenges *Complete in under 5:20. *Nobody gets wasted. *Vehicle damage under 6%. *Do not quick restart *Do not trip skip (when replaying only). The bonus for completing the Elite Challenge in the Heist Finale is $50,000. Gallery Cargobob-GTAO-front-Magnet.png|Marines Cargobob with electromagnet. (Rear quarter view) Pre-Release Screenshots GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg|The team picking up the Kuruma. GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg|The crew inside the bank. GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg|The driller drilling the box open. Kuruma-GTAV-Rearview.png|The police chase as seen in the trailer. Walkthrough Kurumagtav.png|Lester explaining the job. VLSI Phone-GTAO.jpg|Unlocking the vault using the phone. VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0-GTAO.jpg|Hacking the vault door. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill mini-game. Tequi-la-la-GTAOnline.jpg|The crew celebrating in the Tequi-la-la. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Assuming the Heists Update storyline takes place before the events of GTA V, the fact Eddie Toh appears during the mission suggests he has been working with Lester Crest before the events of GTA V. * Although players use IFruit mobile phones, during the hacking mini-game the player will be given a BitterSweet phone. This also happens in Fleeca Job - Scope Out. *As seen in a pre-release screenshot of the Heists Update, traffic was originally supposed to appear along the Great Ocean Highway as well as police. In the final version, only police appear, likely to make the mission significantly more practical. * The escape sequence at the end of the heist may be inspired by the James Bond film You Only Live Twice, in which a Chinook helicopter (which the Cargobob is based on) uses a high-power magnet on chains to lift a car from the ground. *The Cargobob used during the mission features a unique electromagnetic attachment not obtainable in regular gameplay. * On the bridge, a unique black Sheriff SUV with a partially white roof will appear and chase the Kuruma. It will often try to ram the car as soon as it is picked up by the magnet, resulting in it driving underneath before stopping. The vehicle is not available in these colors in regular gameplay. *In the enhanced version, the song that plays at the end of the heist finale is "Coming On Strong" by Broken English. In the original version, the song is "Crawling After You" by Bass Drum of Death. Bugs/Glitches *The Cargobob can sometime spawn without the electromagnet, making it impossible to pick up the car and finish the heist. This happens to be the case on older generation consoles. (PS3 & Xbox 360) ** If the player exits to Freemode when this bug occurs, in order to restart the heist, this will cause Lester to call the player telling them they've completed the heist. This results in the game registering the players involved has completed the heist as well, but no payout is given, and the host is locked from starting this heist for 30 minutes. *If the Driver enters first person mode, and brings up their phone while the Driller is hacking, the phone screen on the hacker's phone will be identical to the Driver's phone (it will show the home-screen phone background, and will highlight buttons when navigating them). (PS4, Xbox One & PC) *Rarely, a glitch can occur that causes Eddie Toh to not fly his Cargobob over the Zancudo Bridge, but instead hover to the left of it and remain there, making the mission impossible to complete. Similar mission-failing glitches can occur on Prison Break - Wet Work, The Prison Break (Finale) and Humane Raid - Key Codes. (PS4, Xbox One & PC). **In order to remove this glitch, restarting the heist does not work. The host needs to return to freemode, find and join a new session, then start the heist to remove the glitch. References Navigation }}hu:The Fleeca Job ru:The Fleeca Job es:El golpe al Fleeca Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online